Darkest Nights Turn Into Dawns
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: AU for 4x02. Arthur sacrifices himself to the Veil, changing Camelot's future forever. His will names Gwen as his heir making her heir to the throne after Uther's death. At the loss of his destiny, Merlin wonders if the time has come to finally reveal himself. All the while a furious Morgana is plotting revenge. However fate is still to play its hand and Albion isn't dead yet. A/G
1. The Sacrifice

**AN: I am stepping back a bit with this fic as it's set in series 4 and we're all going crazy for series 5. If you haven't seen it yet, no spoilers but I will say that it is undeniably epic. This idea came to me as I was listening to my iPod and it kept begging me to be written. There is major character death in this and series 4 canon is being torn to shreds.**

As Arthur walked out of his father's chambers having bid both his father and Guinevere farewell, he slipped a hand into his belt and pulled out the scroll of parchment he had spent the morning writing. There was no other way. This had to be done and before he could do that, there were certain things he had to take care of first. Arthur nervously tapped the scroll in his hands, the scroll that held Camelot's future on it as he made his way towards the library where he knew Geoffrey of Monmouth would be.

"Sire, how can I help you?" old Geoffrey of Monmouth asked. He had consulted his books as best he could, as had Gaius and they knew there was only one way of stopping the Dorrocha. A human sacrifice had to be made. Arthur glanced around the library, ensuring they were alone before holding out the parchment to Geoffrey who stared at it.

"You know what I must do and what that entails. Whenever I- _it_ is done, I will need you to open and read this document to the council as well as Merlin, Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Lancelot as well as Guinevere. There is important information in there which all of them will need to know. Until then I will trust you to keep this safe and ensure nobody sees it. If it is discovered, it could have massive implications for all of you." Arthur explained as he pressed the scroll into Geoffrey's hands. The old man looked at the parchment before looking at Arthur and realising what he intended to do and just what he held in his hands.

"Sire, I," Geoffrey began but Arthur cut across him.

"We both know that this needs to be done." Arthur replied and with that he left the library and returned to speak to his chambers to finish preparing for the trip to the Isle of the Blessed. There was none of his usual banter with Merlin, they all were feeling the same sense of trepidation and fear; knowing that at least one of them was doomed to die.

As they mounted their horses to ride out of Camelot, Arthur made sure to turn and look at the castle. He took in the sight of his people who had paused in their jobs to see them off; his uncle and Gaius standing on the steps aware of what they must do; Arthur looked at the direction of his father's window and could see Guinevere pressed against the glass. As they made eye contact she opened the window and Merlin and the knights all looked up at her. Gwen pointed to herself before she pressed her hands over her chest before moving one in a sweeping motion; she didn't seem able to speak but they knew what her message was.

_I love you all. _

Arthur felt a strong pain of regret as he realised just what he was going to do but he took a deep breath, smiled and blew her a kiss which Gwen pretended to catch as the knights rode off. As they took off, Gwen shut the window and wiped her eyes. They would be alright.

They had to be.

After several days of travelling, fighting off the spirits and Merlin almost dying; the seven of them managed to reach the Isle of the Blessed. While Leon, Elyan and Percival hung back to fight off the wyverns , Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot went inside to face the Veil and it's guardian. As Gwaine and Lancelot were blasted back, Merlin attempted to reason with the strange woman. While they were distracted, Arthur took his chance. He was closest, and he approximated about ten good steps would do it. Slowly and surely, he began to walk.

_One…_

He could do this. For Camelot, for his father, for his friends, for Guinevere.

_Two…_

He was too young for this but at the same time, he was lucky to have survived all he had thus far.

_Three…_

Merlin really wasn't as stupid as he seemed. Arthur really should have told him that.

_Four…_

He hoped they would all understand what he had done and what he was doing now.

_Five..._

He wished he could see Morgana again, just to say goodbye.

_Six…_

Would it hurt? Dying. He had always wondered that and now he was going to find out.

_Seven…_

Would he see his mother again? Was she waiting for him? Would she be proud?

_Eight…_

How would Uther react to his son's death? In his apathetic state, would he even be able to?

_Nine…_

He thought of Guinevere and all they'd been though. He thought of her kindness, her courage, her ability to always find some shred of hope. He thought about what had happened and what would happen. She would understand and she would be able to get through this. He had faith in her; she was stronger than he could ever be.

"Arthur! Arthur what are you doing?" Lancelot yelled as he stumbled to his feet. Merlin spun around as Gwaine regained consciousness and rubbed his head. Their faces fell as Arthur stood directly in front of the Veil. They were too far away, too late to stop him.

"Don't do it!" Gwaine roared and Merlin flexed his right hand. Arthur looked at his three friends, three of his brothers. For a moment they stared at one another before Arthur turned and stared into the darkness of the Veil and he shut his eyes. His heart was pounding madly in his chest, trying to fulfil a lifetime of beats in a matter of moments. Arthur took a deep breath and braced himself.

"NO!" the men bellowed but it was too late. Arthur stepped forward into the Veil.

_Ten…_


	2. The Aftermath

Life in Camelot was slowly returning to normal. The Dorrocha had stopped attacking three days ago which meant that the knights had succeeded in their quest to stop them. Yet while the majority of people began to feel safe again, Gwen, Gaius, Geoffrey and Agravaine were not as relaxed. They alone knew of the price one of the men had had to pay to stop the attacks and all of them were waiting on tender hooks to find out who it was. From Uther's window Gwen had a great vantage point of the outer walls of the castle and into the lower town and it was then she seen the flashes of red approaching. She knew it wasn't the patrols; they weren't due back for another hour. That only meant one thing. The broom in her hands fell to the floor with a clatter as she sprinted out of Uther's chambers and ran for the main doors. As she rounded a corner, she slammed straight into Agravaine who quickly masked a glare as he seen who had ran into him. They hadn't seen eye to eye since their argument the other night but that wasn't important now.

"They're back." Gwen said as she ran on down the corridor. Agravaine pulled himself up and followed. This was it, the moment of truth. The courtyard fell silent as the knights rode in and the people began doing a silent headcount as Gwen, Agravaine and Gaius who had been going to the lower town stopped on the stairs Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Merlin stopped their horses at the base of the steps. Arthur was missing.

"Where's Arthur?" Agravaine asked as the knights and Merlin dismounted and Gwen made her way slowly down the steps. Their slumped shoulders, the red markings around their eyes and the dazed, lost way they looked around was the answer everyone needed.

Gwen shook her head. "No."

Elyan stepped forward and wrapped his sister in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." Elyan whispered into her hair.

"Where's Arthur? What happened?" Agravaine asked again and Leon cleared his throat as he looked around the silent, expectant courtyard but as he opened his mouth, the words couldn't come out.

"The Veil… needed a human sacrifice." Merlin said in a cracked voice as he looked around. "Arthur sacrificed himself."

There was a moment of silence and then a loud scream broke it. It was Gwen, she had broken down completely. She was screaming and sobbing and fell to the ground, her hands clutching her hair as she screamed and screamed and screamed. In an instant Elyan and Merlin were beside her, attempting to hug her but Gwen was inconsolable. All around them people began openly crying, women swayed, men clutched their hands over their mouths as tears fell down their faces. Gaius held tightly to the stone railings before descending towards Merlin and Agravaine followed in shocked silence. Gaius put an arm around Merlin and helped him while Elyan picked up a still sobbing Gwen who attempted to pull away causing him to hold her tighter. Her screams had rubbed her throat raw and she managed to stop but the sobs and tears kept coming as Elyan carried her inside behind Gaius and Merlin. The knights slowly followed as behind them, the kingdom started to mourn.

Morgana was hidden away in her hovel and used her seeing crystal to watch what was happening in Camelot. She felt the smug sense of victory course through her body. Arthur was dead. All she had to do now was kill Uther and the throne was hers. As it rightfully should be. Morgana did regret that it cost her sister her life for Morgana to succeed but it was for the greater good. The vision in the crystal shifted so that she could see the inside of Gaius' chambers. She watched as Elyan set Gwen onto one of the beds and was given a calming draught. The large dosage completely knocking her out. Merlin was slumped in a chair staring into space. Arthur's death hit them the hardest, as she knew it would. Good. It meant they would stay out of her way in future unless they wanted to go the same way. Morgan turned away from the crystal and looked around her hovel. She wouldn't be living here much longer. Soon she would be taking her rightful place on the throne of Camelot.

Agravaine made his way back to his chambers. He didn't know what to feel. Obviously he knew at least one of them was going to have to die but he would have thought one of those peasant knights of Arthur's would have done it. He didn't think Arthur himself would do it. It was only when he was alone with his thoughts did he fully realise what had happened. Arthur was dead. The last connection he had to his beloved sister Ygraine was gone forever. Agravaine's fury and lust for revenge was aimed at Uther; Arthur just had gotten caught in the crossfire. Yet while he was upset at the loss of his nephew, they all had had choices to make and the consequences of which had to be dealt with.

As evening came in, the knights had all convened in Gaius' quarters. The extra-large calming draught dose had knocked Gwen out for most of the afternoon but she had woken up now and was sitting on the edge of one of them beds staring at nothing. None of them had been able to speak after Gwaine and Lancelot explained to Gaius what had happened. None of them knew what to say. What could they say? After an extended period of silence, it was Lancelot who broke it as a question occurred to him.

"What will happen now? Arthur doesn't have any heirs. Who's going to rule the kingdom? Uther's in no state to do so." Lancelot asked.

"I don't know. I presume Lord Agravaine will assume some responsibility. He was the queen's brother but I cannot say for sure what would happen." Gaius answered.

"This can't be real. I feel like I'm going to wake up any second and find out this has all been a nightmare." Leon stated; he and Arthur had been friends for years and his sudden death had shaken everything up for the knight.

"It is real though." Gwaine stated and they all fell silent again. In the privacy of the physician's quarters and the brotherhood of the men; the tears were allowed to fall. They had lost a brother, a friend, a son. They were allowed to cry tonight.

Merlin didn't cry. He didn't move or speak. He was just thinking. Lancelot had raised a good question. What would happen now? He had failed in his Destiny. How was Arthur supposed to unite the kingdoms and restore magic to the land if he was dead? How could Albion come to be without its king? What was going to happen to them? When Uther died, who was going to take over? Morgana was the only heir now. She had done it. She'd won. Merlin felt his hands tremble as he thought about Morgana, was she happy now? Was she happy that her brother was dead? Did she feel any remorse about what she'd done? Merlin shook his head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked, Merlin looked at him.

"I need some air." Merlin replied and walked out. He made his way through the silent castle, everyone had returned to their homes or chambers; there was going to be a memorial service tomorrow and Merlin turned his head when he reached the courtyard as to not look at the space where the knights had decided to build a pyre whereupon they were going to burn one of Arthur's cloaks and swords due to the lack of body. The six of them, (six- it felt so strange to think that) had agreed to do it by hand. It had to be the six of them, nobody else. They were the round table; that band of brothers; it was fitting that they built the pyre.

Wiping his eyes again, Merlin made his way through the town and into the woods. Once he was alone, he tilted his head back and summoned Kilgharragh to him. A few minutes later the large dragon landed in front of him, bowing his head.

"Arthur's dead." Merlin said and as he said those two words aloud, the truth was cemented. Claiming Arthur sacrificed himself wasn't enough to confirm the reality but those two irretrievable words did. Arthur's dead- there were no way of mistaking those words or taking them back again.

"Arthur is dead? He was not destined to do so." Kilgharragh replied; admittedly shocked by the turn of events.

"What will happen now? How can Albion be born if Arthur is dead? How are we meant to achieve our destinies now that Arthur is gone?" Merlin asked. If anyone could give them the answers he needed, it would be Kilgharragh.

"Arthur may be dead but the witch still lives; she will not stop being a threat until she is defeated. You must be vigilant, without Arthur, Morgana will be even more ruthless in her attempts to take the throne. All is not yet lost young warlock; the hands of fate are still at work even as we speak." Kilgharragh advised; he had not expected this but he could sense that fate was still as work here; in his heart of hearts, he knew Albion was not yet lost.

"I don't understand." Merlin replied. As far as he could see No Arthur meant No Albion. How were he supposed to unite the kingdoms if he was dead? It didn't make any sense.

"I trust this matter will soon make itself clear. Until it does, you will need to be prepared for whatever comes next. Secrets will be brought to light and you will find that the answers are right in front of you." Kilgharragh replied and he took off again. Merlin watched him go and slowly walked back to Camelot. Secrets brought to light? The answer to Albion in front of him? What the hell did that mean? Merlin turned on his heel and walked slowly through the darkness back to the castle. As he pushed open the door to Gaius' quarters, the others were still talking in low voices about what the future would now hold for them and it was Percival who asked the question which came to him.

"Who's going to tell Uther?" Percival asked. For a moment none of them answered that; who would the one to tell the king that his only son was dead?

"I'll do it." Gwen said, it was the first time she'd spoken all day and in contrast to her earlier screams, her voice was almost inaudible.

"Are you sure, I could do in instead," Gaius offered but Gwen shook her head.

"No it's fine. I'll do it tomorrow before the … before the service. Uther deserves to know and I think he should see his son's farewell." Gwen replied as she attempted to maintain her composure. She would not break down again; she needed to be strong. Arthur had asked her to take care of his father and she would.

With nothing else to say, they fell silent again. Each of them lost in the thoughts and memories of their fallen friend, their brother Arthur. And that night, as one, the kingdom mourned.


	3. The Pyre

That night hardly anyone slept in Camelot. Instead the courtyard and streets were filled with everyone from lords to knights to peasants; all of whom were holding lit candles and openly crying for the death of their prince. They had come together like so only once before when Queen Ygraine passed away. Tonight the social boundaries were forgotten; tonight Camelot was one. United in grief and mourning. In Gaius' quarters, the trauma and danger of the past week caused for the knights and Merlin to pass out at not long after midnight. A wet eyed Gaius slowly fell into a troubled sleep not long after. Gwen looked around at the sleeping men and walked out of the room; having slept for most of the afternoon, she now found that sleep eluded her. Instead Gwen walked around the castle until she came to where the training equipment was stored.

In the corner of the room were the dummies used by the knights during training, Gwen pulled one of them into the room and began attacking it with her bare hands. Tears ran down her face as she lashed out at the dummy, repeatedly punching and kicking the straw-filled item. As she did so, her hands began to ache, her knuckles became bruised but she didn't slow down or stop. This was how she dealt with grief; she tried to suppress it until she was alone before she would let it all out in one massive wave of sorrow, heartbreak, frustration and anger. The night after Tom had died, she had completely trashed the forge, throwing metalwork against the walls, scattering his tools everywhere before slumping to the floor and sobbing. The next day she returned to work. Eventually her strength gave way and Gwen fell to her knees, buried her head in her hands and wept.

How could Arthur be dead? Surely this all just had to be a horrific nightmare. Soon she would wake up and everything would be fine again. The Dorrocha would never have attacked and Arthur would still be here in the castle. She would tell him about her awful nightmare and he would hug her and kiss her and reassure her that nothing like this ever happened and never would happen because they loved each other so much and nothing could tear them apart.

But it wasn't a dream.

Gwen wasn't sure how long she had been kneeling on the floor sobbing her heart out but she was aware that someone was hugging her and their body was shaking too. Gwen wiped her eyes and turned to see Merlin was the one hugging her as tears ran down his face. For a moment they sat in silence, united in their shared grief for Arthur. Both of them felt like their world had ended. Merlin had lost one of his best friends, the annoying bossy older brother who irked him so much but at the same time shared a close friendship with. Gwen had lost the man she loved more than anyone in the world, the arrogant young prince who turned into the loving future king who made her so happy. They both had lost the person who helped them learn how to be brave, how to truly stand up for what they believed in, who encouraged them to rebel against Morgana and to never surrender. Their worlds had been shocked to the absolute core, how were they supposed to get through this?

"This can't be real Merlin, it can't be." Gwen whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"It is. I know we never always got on but there were times when we felt like friends." Merlin said. He knew that while they never actually said they were friends or did any of that stuff; they were one of each other's best friends.

"We all knew how much Arthur really liked you. You were like brothers." Gwen replied as she attempted to smile before realising that she had spoken in the past tense. Knew. Liked. Were.

"I don't even know how we became friends. He would call me names, throw stuff at me, boss me around…" Merlin said before his voice cracked and tears began falling again. "And I'd give anything if it meant he would be here and able to do that again."

"Do you remember that stupid hat he made you wear?" Gwen asked and Merlin nodded.

"I hated that thing but it made him laugh so much. What about his donkey ears?" Merlin asked and Gwen laughed through the tears.

"The pout on his face could have put a toddler to shame and when he started braying…" Gwen trailed off and reflected for a moment. "What about the day you met? You tried to stop him bullying his servant."

"And he completely wiped the floor with me. I'll admit that now." Merlin said as he raised his voice and looked up, his voice cracked slightly as he addressed the ceiling. "Did you hear that you prat? I admit it, you beat me."

As the inky black sky began to lighten with streaks of grey, orange, pink and gold, Gwen and Merlin had remained sitting in the storage room swapping various memories, conversations and remember-the-time-when stories about themselves and Arthur. As the dawn broke properly, they got to their feet, wiped their eyes one last time and returned to Gaius' quarters to find the others were beginning to wake up. As they struggled to find something to talk about, it was Elyan who noted the state of Gwen's hands.

"What happened to you?" Elyan asked. Gwen looked at her hands, she hadn't noticed but her knuckles were bruised and dried blood stuck to her fingers and had trailed onto the back of her hands.

"I just needed to…" Gwen trailed off and Gaius offered her a small bowl of water and a scrape of fabric for her to clean her hands with. Gaius set out some bread onto the table but none of them felt like eating but they did anyway, simply to keep their hands busy and because it was something for them to do. After she managed to swallow the bread, Gwen stood up. The others were going to create the pyre themselves for Arthur's memorial and she was going to go back to work which also meant that she would have to tell Uther that his only son was dead.

Gwen walked through the castle in a daze. It was completely subdued, everyone was walking silently with their heads down. All of them were red eyed and tired, having mourned their prince. Gwen walked into the quiet kitchen, work was still going ahead, the world didn't stop but there was none of the usual noise, none of the running around and shouting. Today everyone was simply getting on with what they had to do. As Gwen collected Uther's breakfast, she found herself face to face with Agnes, the strict and fierce head chef, however she wasn't her usual shouting self today and instead she looked at Gwen.

"You shouldn't be working today, you of all people." Agnes commented; she wasn't being cruel but rather sympathetic. They all knew about Gwen and Arthur's romance. Agnes fondly remembered the day she had chased the prince from her kitchen as he had tried to steal some strawberries. Even though she'd given him a clip around the ear, he'd still made off with plenty of fruit and she had noted the spring in Gwen's step and how she had smelt of strawberries later that afternoon when she had come to collect Uther's evening meal.

"I have to; the king still needs looking after." Gwen replied and Agnes reached out and gently rested her hand over Gwen's, giving it a brief squeeze before letting go. Gwen walked out of the kitchen towards Uther's room. As she neared, she began to slow her pace. How would Uther react to the news Arthur was dead? Uther barely acknowledged anything anymore but before Arthur had left, Uther had taken his son's arms and looked him in the face as he begged, actually begged Arthur not to go.

But he'd gone anyway.

In that moment Gwen realised just how alone Uther was now. He had no real family left aside from Morgana and she wanted him dead. His wife, the love of his life had died bringing Arthur into the world and now his only son was dead too. The fact too that this Uther, the apathetic, depressed man who had no awareness of anything was in a way more emotionally connected to Arthur than he had been meant that Gwen felt a sense of dread build up in her as she pushed open Uther's bedchamber door.

The first thing he was aware of was the gentle shaking of his shoulder which roused him from his sleep every morning. The shaking was always accompanied by a gentle call for him to wake up before he was physically supported into a sitting position. As he focused on the woman, no Gwen, that was her name, Uther slowly managed to push back his bedcovers and pull himself out of the bed. He was not a total invalid, there were still some things he could do but they took a lot of strength to do so. As Gwen helped him to dress and guided him to his chair, Uther allowed her to give him some food to eat and watched as she slowly gnawed on a piece of bread and glanced towards the window.

"What of Arthur?" Uther asked. She had been there when Arthur left. He should be back by now. He promised Uther that he wouldn't leave him so where was he? Gwen sat down in the chair next to Uther's and reached for the king's hand. Uther hesitated at the contact but surprisingly didn't pull away and frowned as he saw tears begin to run down Gwen's face as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Art-Arthur's dead," Gwen admitted. Uther shook his head and wrenched his hand free.

"No, you're lying! Where is he? Tell me!" Uther shouted as he pulled himself to his feet and looked around the room, expecting Arthur to appear at any second.

"The only way to save the kingdom was for someone to be a human sacrifice. Arthur sacrificed himself for Camelot. He's gone." Gwen admitted as she dragged the back of her hand across her eyes.

Uther began to tremble. Arthur dead? No. No he couldn't be. His son… his only boy who had looked so much like Ygraine who had given her life to bring Arthur into the world… They were both gone. Gone forever. Uther covered his hands and fell to his knees as he broke down, not caring who seen him like this. Nothing mattered anymore. Ygraine was dead, Arthur was dead, Morgana loathed everything about him and there was nothing good or worthwhile in his life anymore.

"My boy, my boy…" Uther whispered brokenly as tears ran down his face and he felt someone hug him tightly.

As soon as Uther had fallen to his knees, Gwen was at his side, hugging him as they both cried. Not in her worst nightmares had she ever imagined she and Uther would be mourning Arthur's death together. Right now they were not king and servant, they were two people who had lost the one person they loved more than anyone else in the world. And it was that realisation which helped to unite their grief all the more.

"Merlin, pass that to Percival." Leon instructed and Merlin mindlessly handed one of the logs to Percival who positioned it appropriately onto the growing pyre. The men had been working on it all morning without any arguing or complaints. This wasn't about them, this was about Arthur. He was more than their prince, he was their brother, their friend and they were going to give him as best a send-off as they possibly could. Merlin was still attempting to puzzle out Kilgharragh's riddles. If his destiny was connected to Arthur then surely Arthur's death ended all their destinies? How was Albion supposed to come about if Arthur wasn't alive to rule it? What did Kilgharragh mean when he claimed that secrets would come to light? He didn't know.

"Merlin," Lancelot said as he looked at Merlin who had been staring into space for a long time. Arthur's death had affected them all but out of all of the men, he would say it obviously had affected Merlin the most.

"I," Merlin looked around for an excuse and Lancelot nodded knowingly.

"We're just going to get some water," Lancelot said as he guided Merlin across the courtyard away from the pyre. "I know that look, what is it?"

"I don't know. Kilgharragh told me time and again that my destiny was connected to Arthur and now that he's dead I don't see how Albion will be born or how I'm supposed to restore magic to the land. How are we meant to achieve our destinies if Arthur isn't here to be the Once and Future King?" Merlin explained morosely.

"Nobody really knows what destiny has planned for us. All we can really do is adapt as best we can. I wish there was something I could say but I have no idea either." Lancelot said as he drew some water from the well for them.

"I think I need to tell the truth." Merlin replied and Lancelot stared at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Was that wise? Lancelot had always pushed Merlin to reveal himself to Arthur, maybe his death was actually the push Merlin needed to reveal himself at last.

"I don't know. Kilgharragh spoke about secrets coming to life and that all wasn't lost. I always knew I had to reveal myself at some point in order to restore magic. Maybe that time is now." Merlin explained and Lancelot looked thoughtful.

"I don't think you should do it just yet. The shock of losing Arthur is still one we're all trying to get over. That and we don't know what will happen to Camelot now that he's gone. In my opinion I think you should give it some time first. We're going through a lot and this might be too much for them all to take in." Lancelot reasoned and Merlin nodded.

"You're right, I just… I wish I'd told him." Merlin confessed, that was his main regret. Not showing Arthur that he was proof that not all magic was evil; it sounded narcissist but he knew that Arthur would have believed him eventually.

"I know," Lancelot said as he patted Merlin's shoulder. "Come on we need to get back to work."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past Arthur to come back as a ghost and tell us off for slacking." Merlin joked. It was the first time he'd made a joke since they had reached the Isle of the Blessed and both he and Lancelot managed a small smile before crossing the courtyard back to the others and they continued building the pyre.

In the early afternoon the courtyard was filled with hundreds of people. From noblemen, ladies and knights to guards, servants and townspeople; the courtyard was completely packed with people who were standing in silence observing the large wooden pyre which was positioned in the centre of the courtyard. At the base of the pyre stood Geoffrey Gaius, Agravaine, the knights, Merlin (who were all holding torches) Gwen and Uther. In contrast to the weak, dishevelled man; there was something more akin to the Uther of old as he stood in his finest clothes, crown on his head and the sword in his hands. If it weren't for the sunken quality of his cheeks and the red rims around his eyes; anyone could be forgiven for thinking there was nothing wrong with the king. Standing directly beside Uther, holding one of Arthur's folded cloaks was Gwen and she too seemed to present a mask of composure as she studied the pyre however a sharp eye would have noticed the quivering of her lip and the dampness of her eyes. Geoffrey looked at the crowds, glanced at Uther before addressing them all .

"We are here today to bid farewell to Prince Arthur; a devoted warrior and prince who gave his life for his kingdom. His sacrifice was an example of his devotion and courage for every last one of his people and his memory lives on in all of us. While most have you have lost a prince; I know that the knights have lost a friend and brother and King Uther has lost a beloved son. This pyre is built as a way of saying farewell as we place both a cloak and sword to symbolise his noble sacrifice and ensure that he will never be forgotten." Geoffrey said as Gwen stepped forward, quickly pressed the fabric to her lips and set it onto the top of the pyre. She then stepped back and offered her arm to Uther who stepped forward of his own accord and placed the sword on top of the cloak without speaking. However as he moved back, his hand closed over Gwen's.

Geoffrey nodded at Leon who led the knights and Merlin around to their assigned points around the pyre and the six of them placed their lit torches at different points of the pyre and they stepped back as the flames engulfed the wood. Everyone stood in silence and watched the pyre burn. It took nearly three hours for the pyre to be reduced to ash and for the embers to die out but everyone had remained in their positions and waited for the last ember to extinguish themselves before going their separate ways.

"Merlin would you come with me," Gwen offered as she wiped her eyes and offered her arm to Uther to escort him back inside. Merlin dragged a sleeve across his own eyes and nodded in agreement and the two of them walked back up the castle steps, the knights and Agravaine following in silence. As Gaius moved to walk up the stairs, Geoffrey walked over and joined him.

"I assume Agravaine will lead the council now but who is to take the throne after Uther dies?" Gaius asked, Geoffrey was the one who knew about the succession line and its complications. He knew every last rule and law that existed in the kingdom and therefore his judgement was one that couldn't be questioned in any circumstance, not even one like this.

"That was what I needed to speak to you about. Before his death, Arthur presented me with his will and asked me to ensure the knights, Merlin and Guinevere attend the reading of his will which I'll do at tomorrow morning's meeting." Geoffrey explained, he naturally had had to study Arthur's will to ensure his bequeaths and instructions were legitimate. They were but he knew that Arthur's will would make for some… interesting reading.

Gaius nodded solemnly and looked up at the castle. "Change is coming and I doubt we are ready for it."

"We will have to be." Geoffrey answered and the men walked back into the castle.


	4. The Will Of Arthur Pendragon

**AN: Thanks for your reviews and support. I know the first three chapters were hard going but I am going to be lightening up on the angst and tragedy for a while. I'm still in the making-it-up-as-I-go stage so anything can happen. **

The next afternoon saw the entire council gather in the great hall along with Gaius, Merlin, Gwen and the knights for Arthur's will reading. None of them were aware that Arthur had written his will but after some thought the concept made sense. Arthur knew he was going to be the one to die and wanted to ensure that the kingdom would be in safe hands after he had gone. As the councilmen seated themselves at the table, the others loitered around feeling a mixture of anticipation and curiosity, wondering what Arthur had asked them to be here. It was when the last council member, Agravaine, arrived; Geoffrey stood up and showed them all the scroll of parchment Arthur had given him the day he left.

"Prior to his death, Prince Arthur gave me his will and insisted that all of you be here to listen to its reading. I have done all the checks and while some of his requests may seem unorthodox, they are perfectly legitimate orders and claims." Geoffrey stated as he looked around the room and everyone held his gaze. Clearing his throat he unfurled the scroll and began reading it aloud.

"_The last will and testament of Prince Arthur Pendragon. As I write this document, I know that I am merely days away from my death and if you are reading this, then it means I am dead. The first thing I would say to all of you is not to mourn my death. I know you feel a great loss but people die every day therefore I would ask you not to spend too much time mourning my death. I died for Camelot and even though I fear my impending demise, to give my life to save the people of my kingdom is the only way I would be content with dying. I know that my death will change everything in Camelot therefore I have issued my final requests as well as having vital information for Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan as well as the physician Gaius, my manservant Merlin and Guinevere. _

_My first request is that all my clothing be shared out amongst the townspeople, in particular those who need them the most. My armour, swords, shields and crossbows are to be given to the knights as a reminder that I shall still be at their side on the battlefield albeit in memory. _

_My second request is that my valuable, personal belongings such as my official seals and medals of prince, my crown and such objects of value be placed into the vaults. I assign Merlin to do this task as astounding as it may seem to you all, he does sometimes know what he is doing."_ Geoffrey read out and there were a few sad smiles and Merlin shook his head. Even in death Arthur was still picking on him. Geoffrey nodded at Merlin before he continued on and addressed Agravaine. Uther was not fit to attend the will reading that afternoon.

"_To my father and uncle I can only apologise for the understandable hurt that my death shall cause them. I want both of them to know that they have both been sources of inspiration, guidance and support to me throughout my life and as the kingdom looks towards life without me; I can only hope they will be there to help pave the way for a bright future for Camelot."_ Geoffrey stated as he looked at Agravaine who stared at the table, his expression unreadable. Geoffrey then turned to Gaius.

"_To Gaius, the physician I leave a sum of 300 hundred gold coins to ensure that he will be able to have enough to give every last person in Camelot the healthcare they will need as he has given me over the years. It is also my way of thanking him for being a constant source of guidance, advice and occasionally discipline throughout my life. Though I cannot say I will miss some of his potions and cures."_ There were some raised eyebrows at that and Merlin looked at Gaius who was maintaining a stoic expression but Merlin could see the tears in his eyes and he patted his mentor's arm reassuringly as Geoffrey turned to the knights.

"_After my death, I appoint Sir Leon to lead the knights. I know that he has great experience as a knight and is possibly the greatest man I have seen on the battlefield. I know that he will not disappoint me and that he will ensure that the knights of Camelot maintain their reputation as being the greatest warriors in the land. I also appoint Sirs Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival to sharing the role of being Leon's second in command; you men have been like brothers to me from the moment we sat at that old round table, we were brothers. I now ask my brothers to ensure that the kingdom we fought to protect from Morgana is kept safe."_ Geoffrey stated and Leon nodded his head to show he understood and the knights clapped him on the back.

"I won't let you down Arthur." Leon muttered and Geoffrey smiled slightly as he looked at Merlin before looking back at Arthur's will.

"_To my manservant Merlin, I bequeath the sum of 100 gold coins in the hope that he will not be able to work and force another member of court to the same low standard of work that I have had to endure for three years. That was a joke, while I bequeath him the money, I do so because time and again he proved himself to be a loyal and true friend and since I am dead I can say this without having to listen to his reaction to that claim. Also Merlin, I request that for everyone's sakes, you will use some of that money to buy yourself something to replace those annoying scarves of yours."_ Geoffrey read and for the first time since Arthur died; there was some laughter due to what Arthur had written about Merlin. Merlin however was stunned. Arthur left him an absolute fortune. 100 gold coins, what on earth was he supposed to do with all that money? Merlin ran his fingers over his scarf and Geoffrey looked at Gwen before reading out the final part of Arthur's will.

"_To Guinevere, I can only apologise for what my death will mean for you. I want you to know that I love you and will always love you and my only regret is that I never asked you to marry me before my death. I know that we always had to hide our relationship but I want you to know that I was never ashamed of the fact that I fell in love with a servant and I wanted the world to know. I just never found the right time to ask you. I know that you would never accept large sums of gold or jewels and I know they would do little to sooth your sorrows. Therefore I leave you with two things; the birth being my mother's engagement and wedding rings. Had I proposed and married you, those would have been yours as I know you understand more than just their physical value. The second thing I request is that you do not deny yourself that happiness if you do find yourself falling in love again on my account. If you are happy, that is all that matters." _

"There'll never be anyone else." Gwen whispered as she wiped her eyes. Queen Ygraine's engagement and wedding rings; she couldn't accept those. They were priceless, not just in monetary value but also emotionally. Could she really accept them? And she meant what she said; there would never be anyone else she would love aside from Arthur.

Geoffrey turned back to the will; this was the most important part of all. Arthur's final requests and his naming of an heir. _"As I died without an heir, I know that upon my father's death, the right to the throne would pass to my half-sister Morgana. However I know that my naming of an heir will ensure that Morgana is kept off the throne of Camelot. While my choice of heir may seem unorthodox, I know that this person has the wisdom, strength and compassion to ensure that the kingdom of Camelot maintains its greatness. My chosen heir can not only make just and wise decisions but can also serve as a voice for the common people and I know that I leave the kingdom in safe hands, I have learnt and developed and became a much better person through their constant guidance, love and support. I know that with the support of the counsel and the knights, Camelot can and will be led to future greatness under their command. It is therefore with great pride that I name the Lady Guinevere as my heir apparent meaning that on the death of my father, she shall become Queen of Camelot. Guinevere, I know you must feel overwhelmed but I always told you that had we married, you would be the greatest queen this kingdom has known. It is now time for you to prove it. I know it will be difficult but I know that if anyone can do it, you can. This concludes my will and I am unsure so to end it so I suppose I shall just finish it with a goodbye. Goodbye and farewell to all of you. _

_Yours, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince and Prince Regent of Camelot."_

There was a stunned and deafening silence as Geoffrey finished reading as everyone was left stunned by Arthur's choice of heir. Gwen stumbled against the wall in shock. Arthur's heir, her? How on earth could she be Arthur's heir? What did she know about running a kingdom? Everyone else was staring at her in shock; none of them had expected that and after a few minutes, it was Agravaine who shook his head.

"That's preposterous; Arthur could not have named Guinevere as his heir." Agravaine stated. The servant becoming Queen? Impossible! It was a disgrace to the kingdom! However he recalled that Morgana had been claiming to have seen visions of Gwen on her throne. Agravaine made a mental note to inform Morgana of these developments.

"He has, the claims are legitimate. As the sister of a knight Guinevere has noblewoman status and therefore is just as eligible as anyone else to be Arthur's heir." Geoffrey replied. He had checked all the legislation and documents himself. Arthur knew exactly what he was doing when he named the woman as his heir.

"She's a commoner." Agravaine stated.

"She has a name," Merlin retorted. "I don't really understand all this stuff but if Arthur's named Gwen as his heir then Gwen's his heir. Besides, what's the other option? We let Morgana take the throne? Is that what you want?"

"Of course it's not but Guinevere hasn't got the right background; she knows little of court practices, of our relations between other kingdoms and none of them will be willing to recognise a commoner as future queen. This could have massive implications for the good of Camelot." Agravaine lied; it wasn't a full lie. Anyone with half a brain knew that if a commoner was on the throne, the power of a monarchy was weakened. At least under Morgana's hand, the kingdom will be strong.

"So you think my sister wouldn't be good enough to be queen?" Elyan challenged. It was bad enough when he and the others got abuse for their backgrounds but they had proven themselves so why couldn't Gwen?

"Gwen has already proven herself capable of making the right decisions to benefit the people. Had it not been for her challenging you during the Dorrocha attacks, dozens more people would have died." Gaius reminded Agravaine who glared at him. He did not need to be reminded of that act of insubordination; he remembered how Gwen had openly challenged him and made him look a fool in front of them council. Not something he would like a repeat performance of.

"Maybe you should all stop arguing and ask Gwen what she thinks." Leon stated and the men looked around for Gwen but she had gone.

"Where did she go?" Percival asked and the knights, Merlin and Gaius left to try and find Gwen.

Gwen hurried from the hall as quickly as she could without flat out sprinting away. She needed to think. Gwen didn't know where she was going until she stopped halfway down a flight of stairs and sat on the windowsill. She was Arthur's heir; the person who was going to become queen when Uther died. How on earth was she supposed to run a kingdom? Agravaine was right, she didn't have the background or the knowledge of running a kingdom; suppose she did something wrong and started a war? Would she honestly be able to ensure the knights would be victorious in battle or able to command a fight against Morgana? Who would even respect her as queen anyway? Obviously if she had married Arthur it would be a whole other story but who would genuinely think that a commoner would be able to run a kingdom?

"You're lucky you're dead Arthur, I could have killed you for this?" Gwen muttered as she turned and drew her knees up and embraced them as she looked out the window at the courtyard below. There were some people milling around and in the distance she could make out some people in the town. Someday they would be her people. Scary thought.

"Gwen, you alright?"

Gwen shook her head and Elyan sat down on a few steps above her so that they could maintain eye contact. "So, future queen, how does it feel?"

"I am way over my head. How can I be queen; I don't even get referred to or act like a lady of the court." Gwen replied.

"In fairness that was your choice but I know what you mean. Listen, Arthur knew what he was doing when he wrote that will. If he knew you were the best person to take over then you are." Elyan reassured.

"I don't think most people would agree with that. I'm not stupid Elyan; I know that people whispered behind my back about me and Arthur. I've been called every name under the sun and that's just because we were together. What's it going to be like when they find out I'm now supposed to run this kingdom?" Gwen asked, call her crazy but she doubted many of the nobles would be willing to run forward and accept the newest heir to the throne.

"Who cares what they think. Besides when Uther dies, either you take the throne or Morgana does. Speaking of which, why wasn't Uther there earlier, he was at the pyre yesterday." Elyan asked.

"It's strange, Uther goes through these brief phases where he's aware of what's going on, but the majority of the time no clue or interest in anything that's happening. It's like his mind has just stopped working. I think it was only because he knew Arthur was due back and I told him about what happened that he was there. No, today he was as bad as ever. I honestly don't think he will be able to recover from this. I should actually be getting back to him." Gwen reasoned as she slipped off the windowsill and onto her feet. Elyan stood up and offered Gwen his arm. Gwen took it and the siblings made their way up the stairs towards Uther's chambers. Elyan had one more question for his sister.

"So when you become queen, will that make me like a lord or something?" Elyan asked and despite herself, Gwen had to smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea."

Morgana paced around her hovel as she attempted to come up with some sort of plan. She needed to figure out a way of getting into Camelot and remaining undetected long enough to kill Uther and take her rightful place on the throne. Her plotting was halted by a knocking at the door. Morgana slipped her dagger from her waist and held it tightly in her hand, ready to use if necessary. The door was hammered on again and Morgana undid the latch and opened the door a fraction.

"What is it?" Morgana asked Agravaine as he pulled off his hood and entered her hovel. He looked angry and frustrated.

"I've just come from Camelot and there's something important you need to know." Agravaine replied. Morgana stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Prior to his death, Arthur wrote a will and left it with Geoffrey of Monmouth. The will states his choice of heir apparent."

"His what?" Morgana muttered furiously. If Arthur had done what she thought he'd done…

"The person who-"

"I know what it means Agravaine! Who? Who did Arthur name as his so-called heir?" Morgana demanded.

"The serving girl Guinevere. By all technicalities, being the sister of a knight makes her a noblewoman and Arthur claims that had he wed the wench, she would have been his heir anyway. As his heir, she surpasses you in any claim of succession." Agravaine explained.

Morgana let out a yell of fury and caused one of the jars on her shelf to explode. How was that possible? Morgana had expected that any possibility of Gwen stealing her throne died with Arthur! This had the potential to ruin everything! How was it that time and time again Gwen of all people managed to ruin her plans? Morgana ran a hand through her hair as she did some quick thinking. All wasn't lost just yet. She just needed to work around this little upheaval, instead of killing just Uther she would need to find a way of killing Gwen too. Then and only then would she be able to take her rightful place on the throne. Morgana stopped pacing around and turned back to Agravaine.

"Don't concern yourself too much with Gwen. She's no threat and it'll be easy to crush her like the insignificant insect that she is. When she's out of the way, I can kill Uther and then I can take my rightful place on the throne." Morgana claimed as she began considering ways she could kill this usurper to her throne.


	5. The Royal Reactions

That afternoon after the drama caused by Arthur's will reading had calmed down, Merlin walked the familiar route to Arthur's chambers and pushed open the door. None of them had been in there since they had left for the Isle of the Blessed and the room looked exactly the same as it always had. Merlin exhaled deeply and prepared himself as he looked around the room debating where to start before crossing to the wardrobe and opening it. Merlin studied the clothing before organising it into piles. The everyday clothing was put into one pile; any cloaks were put into another, the shoes into a third. Merlin knelt down and began folding the clothes and as he worked, Merlin immersed himself physically in his tasks but mentally, he was in a whole other world.

The concept of revealing himself had been one that had always been plaguing him ever since he came to Camelot. Once he knew he couldn't reveal himself, it was the one thing he wanted to do more than anything else. However Merlin had never been able to; not only because of the illegality of magic but also because by letting others know his secret he was endangering them. The last thing he had ever wanted was for people to get hurt or killed because of his magic even though it had happened time and again. There were so many reasons he was grateful for having magic and at the same time, he held so many regrets. The main one of course was being Morgana. If he had told her the truth, would it have changed how their paths were marked out? Could he have stopped her from becoming who and what she was now?

The main setback about revealing himself was that Merlin didn't know how the others would react. It was all fine and good believing that they would accept him but in reality, how would they feel? How would Merlin feel if someone he seen as a close friend, almost a brother, told him that they had been lying to him from the day they met? He'd feel angry, hurt, betrayed and he would struggle to trust that person again. After all if they had lied for so long, how could he tell what was truth and what were lies. Merlin wasn't daft, his inner conflict of would he/wouldn't he had been the cause of nightmares and sleepless nights as he considered all the possible outcomes of revealing the truth about himself.

How was he even going to do it anyway? There were only three people who knew his secret; Hunith obviously knew from when he was a baby. She would fondly recount how he would summon his blanket if it slipped off him a baby or levitate food towards himself if he was hungry. Gaius saw him use magic the day he arrived and it was the reason Merlin was there in the first place. Lancelot had simply overheard him use magic to defeat the Griffin and simply agreed to keep his mouth shut. Merlin had never actually told anyone he had magic, he had usually just been caught doing it. Once again Merlin found himself debating those two key questions. How was he supposed to tell everyone the truth and how were they going to react?

"Merlin,"

Gwaine walked into the room and joined Merlin who was kneeling on the floor by a pile of neatly folded shirts and cloaks. Gwaine sat down on the floor and looked at the clothing and footwear and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm alright I guess," Merlin shrugged and Gwaine held his gaze.

"Merlin I know you better than that and you're not alright. None of us are." Gwaine stated, Arthur's death had affected all of them. Through all his jokes and teasing; he had great respect for Arthur and seen him as a good friend. All they could really do was put on a brave face and try and get through whatever came at them next. Merlin nodded in agreement as he looked around Arthur's room.

"It's just hard, knowing he isn't coming back. I keep thinking of things I need to tell him and then I remember. There's so much I wish I told him, things I should have said." Merlin explained and Gwaine nodded thoughtfully.

"Listen to me Merlin; if you keep holding onto these regrets they can really affect you. All these 'should haves' are bad for you. If there is anything you want to tell me, you know you can." Gwaine reassured, out of all of them he knew that Arthur's death has affected Merlin and Gwen the most and they were the ones attempting to stay strong for the rest of them.

Merlin managed to smile at Gwaine. "Thanks Gwaine,"

"Don't mention it. It could affect my reputation." Gwaine joked as he took some of the cloaks out of Merlin's hands. "Where are we taking these then?"

Gwen looked over at Uther as she stood in his chambers. After Elyan had found her on the stairs, she had gone to talk about what she would have to do with the councilmen as well as organising care for Uther. There was so much they had to do, so much that needed to be sorted. The other kingdoms had to be informed of Arthur's death and what would happen in the running of Camelot. The townspeople needed to be told who would rule over them both as the new regent and after Uther dies. Uther's healthcare needed to be seen to. On top of that Gwen would have to move into the castle and there was the possibility of the various reactions to Arthur's death and her newfound regency. There was so much that had to be done and so much that needed to be done. As Gwen regarded the apathetic king, she wondered how Uther would react to her being named Arthur's heir.

"Sire," Gwen said as she sat beside the king. Uther didn't move or acknowledge her in anyway and Gwen decided to get it over and done with. "I need to tell you something about Arthur's will." At the mention of Arthur's name, Uther turned his head and looked at her.

"Arthur's will?" Uther whispered. Gwen reached over and took his limp hand and prepared herself for the possible outcomes.

"Arthur has named me as his heir." Gwen explained and Uther looked at her.

"You? Why you?" Uther asked confused. Was this not his servant? How could she, a common woman, rule this kingdom, his kingdom?

"He believed that I could do it. I understand if you disapprove, you wouldn't be the only one. Lord Agravaine has already told me exactly what he thinks about Arthur naming me as his heir. He isn't happy but according to Geoffrey because my brother is a knight, I am technically a lady and could be named as Arthur's heir. I never asked for it, I don't want this sort of power. I never have." Gwen confided in Uther. She had put on a fairly brave front for the others but secretly the idea of being queen completely scared the life out of her. So many lives would depend on her; so many expectations and demands; so many choices to be made; how on earth was she going to do this?

Uther looked at Gwen. His mind was not all there anymore; things came and went but throughout all of it, this woman had been there. She fed him, washed him, tended to his every need but she never complained or got angry at him. Uther could also remember different facts about this girl, no woman. Her father had been the blacksmith who died because of him; on numerous occasions he had imprisoned her and sentenced her to death and yet, here she was caring for him when he could no longer do it for himself. She was strong, reliable, kind but there was the fact she was of common blood and her own confession that she did not wish to be queen.

"You do not want this?" Uther asked; how could she not want the power that so many have fought, killed and died to take but has been willingly offered to her.

"I'm just scared. I know that people will not willingly accept me as Arthur's heir, much less queen. I know I don't have the background that a queen ought to but if Arthur has asked me to be his heir then I cannot let him down." Gwen reasoned. The bottom line was if she didn't become queen, Morgana would and nobody wanted that to happen, not after what had happened the last time Morgana had been on the throne.

"You are very unusual," Uther stated. This woman was very confusing but he had a strange sense of trust in her. If she could look after him, even after all he had done to her, then he knew she could look after his people. Arthur had always been able to make good judgements and unorthodox as this decision was; Uther felt an inexplicable sense of trust in her. Gwen looked at Uther, unsure of how to react to that statement.

"Sire,"

"Arthur must have known what he was doing when he chose you. He always knew how to make the right choice." Uther said before pausing and looking at Gwen. "My lady,"

It wasn't a flat out voice of approval but it was also not what Gwen had been expecting. She had been expecting to see a flash of the infamous Pendragon temper however wasn't going to argue with it. For a moment they sat in silence before Gwen looked at Uther.

"I might not be able to take care of you like this anymore." Gwen stated; they were still working out just who would deal with the king's care. Uther needed someone with medical training in case he did some injury to himself but also someone who could take care of his needs like a servant. A servant couldn't give him the medical care and a physician wouldn't be able to deal with his basic care needs.

Uther looked at her blankly. "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Gwen looked at Uther who moved his hand and looked back out the window again. His gaze was unfocused, blank and Gwen knew that it meant their conversation was over. Gwen got to her feet and looked at the king before leaving the room.

"Your highness, a messenger has just arrived from Camelot. They have important information for you." In different kingdoms, different servants and guards addressed the king or queen in the room. Each king and queen allowed their messenger to enter and give them the parchment that had been bound and sealed with the official wax seal of Camelot. As the messenger was dismissed, the scroll was unfolded and read by the king and queen. The letters were identical and relayed the same information; Arthur's death and the nature of his death as well as an offer to visit Camelot in order to meet the newest heir to the Camelot throne. In each of the kingdoms, the letter was met with a range of responses.

King Rodor of Nemeth looked at the letter and turned to his wife and daughter who had been regarding him curiously as his expressions changed as he read the parchment. Rodor handed the letter to his wife Isabelle who read it, quickly darted her hand over her hand and chest before passing the letter to her daughter. Mithian read the letter before handing it back to her father. Nemeth and Camelot had never had a close relationship but had always been allies however it had been a few years since there had been contact between the kingdoms. The last time Mithian had seen Arthur must have been about three or four years ago. She had found the young prince to be quite arrogant but had heard that he had matured somewhat. Everyone in the kingdoms had heard of how he had managed to defeat Morgana with a ragtag group of knights. His death would undoubtedly be a great loss to his people.

"Will you be going to Camelot Father?" Mithian asked.

"I think I shall have to," Rodor replied. "Arthur had been a good boy; his death will be a great loss."

"Indeed it is." Isabelle agreed shaking her head.

In Gwant, Lord Godwyn sighed heavily and requested that one of the guards fetch his daughter. A few minutes later, Elena entered the room, a lot more gracefully and quietly than what she would have done when she had been possessed by the Changeling.

"Father, what's wrong?" Elena asked as she entered the room and frowned at her father who was sitting holding a piece of parchment in his hands. Lord Godwyn looked up at Elena and gestured for her to sit down. Elena sat down at the table and Godwyn took her hands. Elena looked at her father, she could tell that something terrible had happened.

"It's a letter from Camelot." Godwyn stated and Elena looked at the parchment nervously.

"What does it say?" Elena asked.

"Prince Arthur has died." Godwyn explained and Elena clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. Arthur dead? how? Why? When? "He sacrificed himself to save his people." Godwyn explained and despite her shock and horror at the death of someone she considered a friend (as well as once being expected to marry him), Elena found a sense of understanding from that claim. She knew what kind of man Arthur was, everything he did was for the good of the kingdom. Even if he hadn't liked the idea, if it benefitted the people of Camelot, he agreed to do it.

"So who would take control of the kingdom?" Elena asked, aware that had her and Arthur's marriage gone ahead at their fathers' insistences, that would have been her taking control of the kingdom. Even though she was a princess, Elena had no real desire whatsoever to rule over a kingdom, especially not a kingdom like Camelot.

"Arthur had chosen his heir, a Lady Guinevere. The letter invites us to meet her." Godwyn replied. He couldn't recall meeting a Lady Guinevere the last time they were in Camelot but in fairness, they had been a little bit distracted to say the least.

"Guinevere?" Elena repeated. That name seemed familiar, where had she heard it before? Elena looked at the letter before feeling a few tears prick her eyes. She mightn't have loved Arthur but they had managed to become friends. She would miss him.

"Caerleon, have you read this?" Queen Annis asked her husband who nodded his head. Relationships had been strained between their kingdoms in the past while; war had almost been on the horizon for both of their lands. Despite their opinions concerning the Pendragons, Annis could not without a sense of pity about the death of the prince. He was too young, barely more than a boy to have died in such a way; giving his life for his people. One of their sons, Oisin, would be about the same age as him. Annis could not imagine losing Oisin and as she re-read the letter, Annis considered the possibility of going to Camelot and just as she thought that, Caerleon spoke.

"We shall need to arrange a time to visit Camelot. In a few weeks I believe." Caerleon offered.

"The people will need their time to mourn and adjust," Annis nodded in agreement as Caerleon ordered a servant to fetch some parchment, quills and ink for them to write a response confirming their visit for three weeks time.

Whilst the majority of kings and queens felt a sense of pity and loss of some extent about the death of Arthur, King Odin felt a sense of emptiness. This was what he had wanted was it not? This was justification for the death of Stefan, his only son. He had gotten what he had wanted, Arthur was dead, if not by his hand but nonetheless dead. Odin had always thought that if Arthur had ever died he would have been pleased to hear the news; possibly even celebrating that fact. The reality of the situation was completely different; Odin just felt nothing. No sense of justice, no sense of victory or even any anger that Arthur hadn't died at his hand the way Stefan had died at his. Odin was a callous man but not even the death of Arthur Pendragon seemed like a cause for celebration for him. Odin looked again at the letter he had been sent before debating the idea of meeting this new heir of Camelot. He was unfamiliar with this Lady Guinevere and was curious as to why Arthur would have named a woman as his heir however there was just too much bad history between their kingdoms to visit Camelot. Odin shook his head, he would not visit Camelot just yet.

Morgana paced furiously around her hovel. The rage caused by being usurped to her rightful throne was obviously yet to abide and in fact the more she paced and dwelled on the subject, the angrier Morgana got. How dare Gwen steal her throne? How dare Arthur name a commoner as his heir? She was the rightful heir to the throne! It would be hers and nobody would get in her way. Morgana needed to work on a plan. She needed to get rid of Uther and Gwen and then, and only then would Camelot be in the hands of whom it rightfully belonged to. Her.


	6. Chapter 6- Author's Note

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated this for ages and I'm really sorry but I may have to put this story on hold. The problem I that when I came up with the concept of this story, I only focused on the 'big' aspects and not the actual nitty-gritty details and the actual full storyline of this particular fiction. I also find character deaths fairly difficult as well as trying to create a full au rather than a fix-it or a modern AU or my other sort of work.

All excuses aside, what I'm trying to say is that I am putting this story on hiatus as I don't know what I'm doing with it. However I have already written a future chapter which I will post as a standalone to give you a fair idea of what would have happened in this story. Usually with writer's block, my problem is getting the idea onto a document but this time I don't even have any ideas at all and haven't for ages. I think I rushed into this story when I should have taken the time to fully work out what would have happened, when it did and so on.

I will post the standalone at some point over the weekend or next week as I'm going home from university on Saturday for the Christmas holidays. I'm really sorry to everyone who has been following this story and waiting for an update but I genuinely appreiciate all the comments and feedback I have received for this story so far, especially since I killed off Arthur in the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it really means a lot and keep an eye out for the one shot. In the description I'll say it's a tagalong story for Darkest Nights.

Once again thank you for your support and I'm truly sorry it had to end like this.

Whitecrossgirl xx


End file.
